Night Eyes
Who are the Night Eyes? Are they but a tale conceived to terrify children before bed? Are they an urban legend born of superstition and the unexplained? Are they...the very shadows? In truth, the Night Eyes are one of the three most influential organizations residing in Sunberth. Cloaked in obscurity, very little is known about the organization or its true motivations. History The exact moment that the Night Eyes came to be is practically unknown. All save for the organization's founding members would be hard pressed to discover the truth behind the Night Eyes' birth. Some say that the organization was born out of an ambitious smuggling operation. Others claim that the organization has always existed, even during the days immediately preceding the Valterrian. Of course, the truth of the matter is that the Night Eyes are the youngest of the three most influential organizations of Sunberth. Furthermore, the organization was founded by a duo of individuals known by a variety of aliases; must notable Crow and Raven. Largely underground, the Night Eyes first revealed themselves whilst striking a daring blow against the heart of Daggerhand. In a bold operation, they attempted to assassinate the tyrannical Robern Dalanger and his immediate family. While Dalanger managed to escape unscathed, the Night Eyes managed to kill his wife and render his only child permanently scarred. From that moment forward, the organization became the object of Dalanger's hatred and the two have clashed numerous times over the years. However, the very nature of the Night Eyes made it a nigh impossible task for Daggerhand to strike a crippling blow. In fact, many described the conflict as being as difficult as fighting darkness itself! Since revealing themselves to Sunberth, the Night Eyes have been working the shadows to fulfill their aims. They have erected a city-wide network of eyes and ears that is so diverse that one can never truly know who is or isn't apart of the organization. From beggars, to prostitutes, and even business owners, the network of the Night Eyes is a constant and vital source of information for the organization. Due to this, the Night Eyes are easily the most informed of the city's gangs. To date, the organization has evaded devastation at the hands of the Mob; unlike their fellow gangs. This has elevated them to the mantle of the most powerful of Sunberth's gangs, yet its true might and nature is unknown to the city at large. In fact, the obscurity of the organization has resulted in the popular opinion that the Night Eyes are simply a myth! However, as the death of Dalanger's wife has clearly shown, the Night Eyes are anything but. The Organization To call the Night Eyes an organization is almost oxymoronic in nature. This is due to the fact that its internal "structure" is by far the loosest of any gang residing in Sunberth. In fact, with the exception of the Night Eyes' leadership, there is no formal chain of command. The Night Eyes operate as more of a loose communal of individuals with common interests. Missions are collected from the city and are posted for the member base to accept or deny at their leisure. Largely, missions are accepted on either a "first come, first serve" or "whomever is best equipped" basis. *'Headquarters:' Varies *'Members:' ~100 *'Hierarchy:' None *'Leaders:' Crow & Raven *'Symbol:' Crescent Eye Contacting and Joining the Night Eyes There will always be those who seek the attention of the most enigmatic congregation of Sunberth. Some desire to utilize their skills for the advancement of personal goals; while others seek to become apart of their legend. Whatever the case may be, there is but a single means to contact the Night Eyes. Located in the heart of the organization's territory stands a large pen, filled to the brim with crows and ravens. Cared for by a seemingly unremarkable woman of advanced age, these birds are specifically trained to ferry messages between potential customers or members and the Night Eyes. One must simply contact the woman tending the pen and provide her with the message to be sent to the organization. From there, the potential customer or member need only await a response. There is no need to seek out the Night Eyes from that point forward; for they will come to the individual personally. It may be through a "chance" encounter with a hooded stranger in the streets, or through a midnight encounter in one's own home. Whatever the case may be, the Night Eyes will take it upon themselves to personally answer each message that they deem worthy of their time. From this point, clients provide a full listing of objectives to be fulfilled by the organization and a price is negotiated. These objectives are then made available to the Night Eyes' population for an operative(s) to pick up as they so please. Potential members, at the moment of confrontation, are provided a "test" based upon skills vital to the organization. This test may consist of picking a lock, identifying a poisonous substance, eavesdropping on a conversation, or anything in-between. Should the individual pass, they will be provided a password and directions to the current headquarters of the Night Eyes for their induction into the organization. Should the individual fail, the "proctor" will simply depart and contact will cease. "Formal" induction into the Night Eyes consists of receiving a copper-rimmed miza that has been stamped with the sigil of the organization. This coin is the sole identifying factor of a member of the Night Eyes; although this is a fact that is not even remotely close to being known by the public. Losing the coin is the same as losing one's membership in the organization itself; for if a Night Eye cannot hold onto a coin, what use are they? Motivation and Goals The motivations of the Night Eyes are largely unknown, thus leading to mountains of speculation and rumor on the subject. Of the countless theories that have cropped up over the years, only two seem to carry any plausibility in the context of the organization. First and foremost, the Night Eyes seem to be motivated by a desire to maintain the "freedom" of Sunberth. This particular theory is drawn from the continual clashes against Daggerhand: an organization dedicated to subjugating as much of the city as possible. Furthermore, credibility is added to this theory due to the minimal conflict between the Night Eyes and Sun's Birth; as the latter of which is mainly concerned with the amassment of wealth. On another note, the second theory regarding the Night Eyes' motivations revolves around its "internal structure". Unlike any organization in Sunberth, the memberbase of the Night Eyes is completely equal. Every man and woman has an equal opportunity to amass as much wealth and renown as they are willing to work for. This has led many to believe that the Night Eyes are motivated by an opportunistic spirit. Of course, these are but conjectures based upon observations of the organization...and no man, save for the Night Eyes' founders, can truly know what drives the organization forward. As far as goals are concerned, the only source available to draw conclusions on this matter are the missions undertaken by the organization. From observing these, many ideas develop on the subject. Some believe that the Night Eyes' goals revolve around amassing mountains of information, eliminating threats to the autonomous nature of Sunberth, and procuring wealth as they so please. Yet again, this is but conjecture, though there may be a nugget of truth hidden behind the assumptions... Required Skills In order to be eligible for membership, all potential Night Eyes must possess a particular selection of skills. Depending upon the specialty of the individual, whether it be thievery, assassinations, spying, or anything in-between, a potential member is expected to have some experience in their area of expertise. Furthermore, skill in stealth is paramount; as are possessing the abilities to defend one's self and escape from unfavorable situations. In finite detail, the require skills to join the Night Eyes are: *'Stealth' - 10 points *'Larceny, Poison, Disguise, Subterfuge, or Intelligence' - 10 points *'Acrobatics, Climbing, or Running' - 5 points *'Weapon (Any)' - 5 points Allies and Enemies *'The Sun's Birth:' For the most part, the Sun's Birth and the Night Eyes have minimal interactions; especially in the wake of the former's expulsion from the Gated Community. While occasional scuffles between the two happen from time to time, both do not have pronounced hostilities towards the other. *'Daggerhand:' Ever since the Night Eyes lashed out against Daggerhand years ago, the two have been constant enemies. In fact, Dalanger had made it a personal goal to eradicate the Night Eyes whilst still alive. Today, the two organizations still clash, although Daggerhand's wounded state may give the Night Eyes the upper hand... Benefits By far, the most pronounced benefit of joining the Night Eyes lies in the uniqueness of its internal structure. Unlike any other organization in the whole of Sunberth, the Night Eyes lacks a formal chain of command and mountains of restrictions placed upon its members. The Night Eyes operates as a hub, providing missions and assistance to its members without demanding the world in return. In fact, with the exception of expecting basic loyalties, the organization is perfectly fine with members coming and going as they so please. Here, unlike in any other gang, individuals are truly free to be their own individual! Of course, personal freedoms aside, there are tangible benefits to membership in the Night Eyes as well. To begin, members of the organization enjoy discounts on the purchasing of goods and services from sponsored establishments. Currently amounting to lodgings and equipment specialized for larceny, assassinations and the like, these discounts are extremely useful in keeping a well-maintained arsenal. Next, any establishment affiliated with the Night Eyes will gladly act as both a Fence and a source of information for the organization's members. This benefit is vital for many members of the organization, for it coin and much-needed information that can be utilized during missions...and more!